(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an overcurrent protective system and an overcurrent protective method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, various types of electronic devices with various electrical functions are provided in various circuits. In a circuit, a semiconductor element such as a metal oxide silicon field effect transistor (“MOSFET”) may be used as a switching element. The switching element controls a magnitude of an output voltage of the circuit by being periodically turned on or off.
In detail, when a current flowing in a specific element of the circuit becomes equal to or larger than a predetermined standard level, the output voltage of the circuit is first decreased by the switching element and an operation of the circuit is shut off when the decreased output voltage becomes equal to or lower than another standard level, whereby the circuit can be protected.
As various devices with various functions have been developed, the types of circuits and elements to be provided in the devices have been also diversified. Accordingly, an overcurrent protective method is desired to be appropriately performed depending on the type and properties of the element or circuit.